The Godkin
by Baron D
Summary: The Wishmaster, Aruiya, has returned to bless a lucky person with their greatest desires. When Yusuke inadvertedly becomes the Wishmaster's owner, Koenma decides the Reiki Tantei will protect the creature. But can Yusuke keep his grasp on Aruiya? Lemon MM


_Every so many thousands of years, in the land of youkai, there is born a hermaphroditic creature named Aruiya. Aruiya is the Godkin, a creature who grants the desires of its master, be it a him or her, ningen, or youkai. The person who finds Aruiya simply has to master it and show dominance over the creature on the night of the golden moon. Whisper your desires into the creature's feathered ear right before the climax. Then, what you desire will come true. After that, Aruiya will become what the creature has always become after such a wish…_

_Nothing, but a child's dream…_

* * *

"Heave, Kineko!" The midwife cried, rubbing the sweaty water youkai's hand. The woman screamed in agony and whimpered pathetically, her breathing erratic. Her husband, Lord Neragi, the Ruler of the Eastern Lands of the Makai, kissed her free hand. He murmured sweet nothings to her, kissing her palm repeatedly.

"Please! My dear husband, rip this wretched child from me!" She cried, clutching his hand hard. He frowned and brushed the wet hair from her forehead.

"Just think my darling… We'll have our heir…" Kineko managed a small smile before a cry wrenched its way from her. Neragi's frowned deepened. Was childbirth this painful? Other women had given birth in his presence… None experienced this much pain.

"It's all right, woman." The midwife snapped, rubbing the inside of mother-to-be's thighs. The youkai glared down at her and growled softly, before whimpering again.

"What kind of child am I carrying?" Kineko pushed with all of her might, but the child did not budge, resting in her womb, yet struggling to get out. Neragi kissed her again, noting the pain-crazed look in his mate's eyes.

Suddenly, Kineko's stomach heaved upward, expanding rapidly as if it were raising yeast. Neragi frowned and placed a hand on his mate's burgeoning stomach, feeling a hand pushing upward from inside. Kineko screamed, this time in fear, her terror echoed by the midwife.

"Neragi! KILL IT!" She cried, but it was too late. With a horrible sound, her belly split in two and a blood soaked figure rose to its feet. Neragi, his face splattered with blood, fell out of his chair, mouth agape and a silent cry falling from his lips. The midwife fainted away as the creature stepped out of the remnants of its mother, golden wings flinging its feathers free of blood and birth fluid.

Neragi turned his eyes back to the frozen face of his mate, taking in the look of horror and pain Kineko wore. Rage filled him and his hand saw his sword. The being trilled softly, turning big bright silver eyes to his red ones.

"You killed her!" He roared, but the creature only cocked his head, chirping as birds do. Neragi lunged.

Blood splashed against the walls and a scream filled the hot Makai air…

* * *

_When confronting Aruiya, never ask where it came from, as its first moments are of its dead mother. Often Aruiya takes an item its mother cherished, as a momentum of the woman who died to bear him. _

_The Godkin is powerful, weak only for a mere thirty minutes after its birth. Strike then, and only then, to kill the creature. Any wound sustained for these minutes heals extremely slowly and becomes the creature's weak point._

* * *

Hiei rested his head against a tree, scowling at the bright stars above his head. Why did the stars have to shine so bright when he felt so god damned lousy? Kurama's mother arrived a day earlier than what she told his redheaded fox. So, instead of taking his fox to his leisure, Kurama forced him to leave, for fear of Shiori's reaction to his red eyes and violent temper. It wasn't his fault he didn't act prim and proper… Shiori would just have to get used to the fact that her son was to be mated to a fire youkai.

As Hiei frowned and seethed in his tree, a bird began to twitter nearby. He blinked and turned towards the sound, annoyed by the chirping.

Only it wasn't a bird.

A creature flew through the trees, huge golden wings flapping steadily. One wing trembled and shook as the being flapped. A sheet covered the strange thing, billowing behind it as a white cloud.

Hiei's interest piqued, he followed the creature, somewhat stunned by the brilliance of its skin, which glowed lightly. It made it easier to follow. The creature paused and landed on the ground, those immense wings folding and becoming a shimmering spectrum before vanishing altogether. Hiei set his feet back on solid ground and stared at the creature, which was shorter than he was.

The unearthly thing had a graceful back, narrower shoulders, a thin waist that sloped into wide, curved hips and a rounded bottom. The sheet fell to the top of its buttocks, its flesh pale and luminous. Legs, long for its shortness, were slender and smooth. Long hair of purest gold caressed the being's skin, the knee length ends curled into tight spirals.

Hiei stared, uncharacteristically aroused by the creature, who was chirping softly. He couldn't explain it, but the thing's lithe body and strong sexual allure nearly drove him mad. He stepped closer and the thing whirled, startling him with its huge silver eyes.

Ruby red lips begged for a kiss and long lashes flared around those eyes, softening their intensity. It drew the sheet tighter around its body, looking away in an expression of shame. It stepped backwards, twittering nervously as the Forbidden Child approached.

"What are you?" Hiei asked softly, placing a hand on his katana. The reiki from this thing was immense… He was taking no chances. The creature chirped and stepped back, shaking uncontrollably. As it turned away, Hiei noticing that feathers protruded behind its ears, brilliant silver, not gold.

"What are you?" Hiei demanded again, his voice stronger. A crash sounded behind him and a youkai barreled past him, lunging for the creature. Shocked, the creature's wings spread behind it, but it didn't make it off the ground. The youkai wrapped his, Hiei was sure of the gender, arms about the being and tossed it to the ground, grabbing the awkward wing.

A shrill scream permeated the air and Hiei wished he could rip his ears off. Undaunted, the youkai bent the injured wing, breaking the bone further. The creature screamed again and struggled weakly. Hiei, not the one to help another unless it was his teammates, and only then in dire need, scowled. How disgusting was a youkai when it attacked those weaker?

"You are mine, Godkin!" The youkai said gruffly, ripping the sheet from the creature, which screamed again.

Godkin? Hiei searched his mind for information. His eyes widened and he turned back to the being. The youkai had its pale legs spread wide, readying for its violation. Within moments, Hiei had decapitated the youkai, sending blood flying. The Godkin scrambled away, wings vanishing.

"Wait!" Hiei cried, leaping after the Godkin, but the creature was fast on two legs. It sped through the park, naked, its long hair streaming behind it. It ran towards light, towards the city, making strange bird-like noises along the way. Hiei almost caught it, but it veered to the side and right out into a road…

_…And was promptly hit by a massive semi._

The screech of tires and screams of the truck driver gave way to pandemonium as the big automobile smashed into another, quickly creating a pile up. Hiei searched for the Godkin in the wreckage and was amazed at what he found instead.

Lying there, blood seeping from a broken arm, was a white hair boy. He looked almost exactly like the creature, just without any unnaturalness possessed by the being. Hiei bent and picked up the limp figure.

He left immediately for Kurama's, hoping the fox would know what to do.

* * *

_The Godkin exudes an aura that is both appealing and fear-compelling. Its beauty attracts everyone- male or female- and anyone sensitive to reiki markers finds themselves intimidated by the massive amount of reiki the creature has. Anyone near the creature feels an immediate compulsion to dominate the creature. Thus, for its master, the Godkin is a constant burden, but seems to be worth it._

* * *

Kurama awoke to a strange rapping on his window. He yawned and slowly dragged his tired body to a sitting position. Fiery red eyes stared at him through his window, startled. Sighing heavily, the fox made his way to the window and opened it, frowning as Hiei slipped inside.

"Hiei!" He whispered fiercely. "What are you doing? My mother is-" Hiei kissed Kurama and wrapped his small arms around his fox.

"Hush. I did not come here for that." Kurama smiled apologetically at his future mate, kissing the koorime on the tip of his upturned nose. Hiei frowned and turned back to the window.

"Well, if you didn't come here to ravish me, what…" Kurama's question died off as Hiei pulled a limp body through the window, turning back to him. His mouth fell open and he stared at the white haired boy cradled in Hiei's arms.

"Hiei… where…?" Kurama managed to choke out. Hiei set the boy on his bed and frowned at his fox.

"He's not ningen nor is he youkai. He's something else… I think he's the Godkin." Hiei brushed the hair away from the boy's face and turned to look up at Kurama, whose jaw dropped.

"The Godkin? Youko thought that was just a legend…"

"Well, that's what the youkai said as it tried to fuck him." Kurama blanched at Hiei's blunt reply and sat down beside the unconscious boy.

The boy's white hair flowed around his narrow face, accentuating the soft rounded curves of his cheeks. Plump lips, full and red, fell slightly open, giving them a glimpse of the straight, pearly whites underneath. Kurama ran his fingers lightly down the smooth cheek and felt the skin suddenly flinch. He jerked his hand back and both men jumped as a moan filled the air.

"Ah…" The boy drew his arms in close to his body, curling into a small ball. Hiei approached and put his hand on Kurama's arm.

"He was hit by a semi and his wounds are already healed. I thought he'd be out for at least a night." He explained, watching Kurama's fingers caress the boy's shoulders. The fox slid his fingers along the delicate side.

"His skin is softer than… anything I've ever felt before…" Hiei cleared his throat in Kurama's ear and the fox yelped, blushing brightly with embarrassment. He jerked his fingers away from the beautiful boy and turned to hug Hiei tightly.

"You're gawking, fox."

"Sorry, Hiei. He is the Godkin after all." Kurama replied sheepishly. Hiei scowled and looked back towards the boy. The boy groaned once more and opened pale blue eyes. He blinked several times and moaned.

"Ahhh…." He muttered, stretching his formerly broken arm out to the side. Kurama reached out to touch the boy's shoulder and the boy screamed, jerking away from him.

A powerful kick sent Kurama to the ground and Hiei unsheathed his katana quickly. The boy leapt from the bed, landing on the windowsill in a crouch. Kurama clambered to his feet and Hiei stepped protectively in front of his mate, glaring death at the white haired boy.

"Hiei, don't hurt him! He's probably just scared." Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, which the koorime immediately shrugged off.

The boy hissed at them and leapt from the window, landing heavily on the ground. Immediately, Hiei jumped out after him, ignoring Kurama's cry behind him. The Godkin raced across the ground, his white hair slowly becoming gold.

"You are **not** getting away from me so easily!" Hiei snarled, the trees flashing by him. The boy stopped suddenly and about faced, darting past Hiei in an unpredictable move. Hiei slashed as the white haired slipped by, smelling blood and hearing a cry of pain.

The Godkin came to a stop in a clearing, the camouflage slowly fading. The creature's wing unfolded, his hair gold once more. Blood trailed down one arm and it cocked its head as Hiei approached.

"Are you truly the Godkin?" Hiei asked, watching the wound heal.

"Will you be Aruiya's master?" Hiei froze as the Godkin spoke. It walked closer to him, folding its wings. The appendages shimmered and vanished into its back.

"Your master?"

"Yes. You chase Aruiya… follow Aruiya… wound Aruiya… Do you want Aruiya?" It asked, cocking its head to the side. Hiei's eyebrows rose and he frowned.

"Do I want you?" The koorime froze as the Godkin ran its hands up his chest. Damn, he hadn't even realized it was that close to him.

"Do you want control over Aruiya? Master Aruiya and Aruiya's powers? Aruiya was sent to give Aruiya's self to one person… Do you want Aruiya, all of Aruiya?"

"No…" Hiei muttered stepping back from the Godkin. A powerful wind picked up and tossed Hiei into a tree behind him.

"Then do not follow. You do not want Aruiya…. Aruiya does not want you." The Godkin donned its white-haired mask and walked away from the koorime, who sat stunned at the base of a tree. It spread its huge wings and took flight, vanishing in the rising dawn.

Snorting, Hiei rose and decided it was best to tell Koenma about the Godkin's return.

* * *

_Once you have mastered the creature, you must continuously show your dominance over the creature, ending with the ultimate act of dominance on the night of the golden moon. Should another dominate the creature before that night, your dominance will no longer matter and the creature shall answer to its new master._

_To regain your dominance, you must do the same thing to the creature. However, right after its climax, the creature becomes confused, only calmed by the sight of a golden orb… If not calmed before the night of the gold moon, Aruiya becomes the Death Bringer. Then, the world becomes Aruiya's playground._

* * *

Yusuke flicked the cigarette off the side of the school roof, blowing smoke from his nose. He leaned back against the access wall, sighing heavily. His last fight with Keiko had become a horrible ordeal that turned into a nasty breakup. Her lost, really. It was her fault she cheated on him.

"Stupid women… God, I leave for a week and she has sex with two other men… God." He pulled out another cigarette and went to light it. A feather floated down in front of him and Yusuke caught it from the air, slightly amazed by the beautiful gold sheen.

Craning his head back to look for the bird, he saw instead a pair of blue eyes looking down at him from the top of the access stairwell. He yelped and fell back on his ass, eyes wide.

"God, don't do that to me!" Yusuke cursed, glaring at the person. In response, the person cocked his head to the side and slide off the access roof, disappearing off the other side. Puzzled, Yusuke walked around the access stairs door. No one stood on the other side.

"Hello?" A boy peered around at him, white hair caressing his pale body. Yusuke stopped, the unlit cigarette falling his lips. The boy was beautiful… Not handsome, but beautiful…

Pale blue eyes watched him carefully, full pink lips pursing in a pout. A tiny hand clutched the bricks and Yusuke noticed the boy was obviously naked.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke stepped closer and the boy backed away, whimpering.

"Hey, don't go away! Are you all right?" He grabbed the boy's arm, surprised by the silky smooth feeling of the other's skin. The boy froze and his eyes flashed gold.

"Do you want Aruiya?" Yusuke stilled, shocked by the strange question.

"What?"

"Do you want to master Aruiya? Do you wish for Aruiya's submission?"

"Well, yeah so you'll tell me what's wrong with you!" The boy smiled eerily and stepped closer to Yusuke. His hands landed on the sides of Yusuke's face and he dragged him down. Stunned, Yusuke could do nothing, his eyes widening as their lips met.

Reiki swept through his body, growing until it exploded outward. Only the hands on his face kept him standing. He slouched against the boy's body, panting. He hadn't had such a rush since the last time he'd had sex.

"You are now Aruiya's master."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be fed to Cerberus.**


End file.
